Last Hope
by Ralyks Squad
Summary: You live in a world filled with despair and nightmares that's ran by non other and Pitch Black and Jack Frost. When you venture to the North Pole, you find the Guardians weak and withering away, It's your job to save them and everyone before it's too late, but when you meet Jack, will your morals change? Are you able to make the Ultimate Sacrifice for what you believe in?
1. Chapter 1

_** Author's Note: First off, I love you, if you're reading my story.. I love you. Okay, if you haven't noticed, I REALLY suck at writing summaries. So, if you didn't quite understand my summary and you still came to read my story.. I wish I could give you a cookie, because you deserve to be rewarded. In a nutshell, this is going to be a story about Rise of the Guardians, of course, but it'll be one of those stories where the readers in the story.. Ya 'know? One of those ReaderXCharacter stories? Yeah. So, you'll be in the story! Yeah! A little bit of insight though, I might be putting some romance in latter, so yeah. **_

_** Getting back on subject! This will take place in the ROTG Universe and will take place right after Pitch Black asked Jack Frost to join him, but in this version of the story Jack actually joins Pitch, because he's confused and feels unloved, etc. That's where you come in; you live a world of darkness. Where all hope has vanished. But, somehow, you have kept it. You are determined to find out what happened and put a stop to it. You'll need help and being the last believer, the Guardians and the other spirits are here to help. But the big question is… Will you be able to convince Jack that what he's doing is seriously wrong? (I know what you're thinking, "What about Jamie and his friends, why don't they believe?" Well, I'll explain it in the story! Silly!)**_

_** Thanks for reading this and without further ado.. Enjoy!**_

At first, you presumed that these terrifying occurrences had nothing to do with your childhood fantasies, and then the nightmares began. Everyone had them, their worst fears and thoughts becoming reality during their slumber. You, like many others, tried to escape sleep, but it always came. The nightmares always came, every night, a different scary situation would come to you. Waking up at first, would be some sort of sanctuary, not anymore; it seemed as if the whole world had became a breathing, living nightmare.

Then, you saw him, the ruler of everyone's pain, he called himself Pitch Black and he was now the World's Leader. He claims that if we don't obey his every command, he will demolish every child alive and you know that he isn't bluffing. He has these creatures that he calls Fearlings that can prove that he speaks the truth, they destroy everything in their path, bringing fear and devastation to everything they touched.

The moment you saw Pitch is the moment you realized exactly who and what he was, the boogie man and you distinguished that if there was a boogie man that meant that all the stories of the mythical Guardians were true. If anyone can help you, it had to be them.

Now, you stand in the middle of the North Pole, scrambling around, looking for some hint of Santa's workshop, but nothing came. Looking up at the sky, a deep sigh escaped you, you were the only one left in the world left with hope, but that was begging to leave you and despair was filling its place. You could only go so far, you could only hope so much, there had to be some sort of ending point. Most people gave up their last inkling of hope when the moon disappeared out of the sky; right after Pitch predicted it world.

You fell into the snow, a tear rolling down your cheek, which froze before it could hit the ground. Huddling into a ball, trying to preserve some warmth, you coughed roughly, shivering violently. "Maybe, I am way over my head?" You whispered to yourself. Your eyes fluttered shut, you knew what would come. The terrible nightmares, but you didn't care. You hadn't slept in three days. Before completely dozing off, you saw a shadow appear over you and a feeling of weightlessness.

"I think she's coming around!" You heard a voice call out, in a rough Russian accent. Suddenly, there was a loud uproar. Three voices started yelling at the same time and all you wanted them to do was make them stop, your head was pounding and it was unbearable.

"I'm not sure how," Another grumbled, his Australian accent hit you hard in the face. You've never met an Australian before and never someone with this strong of an accent. "She was out cold; I figured she wasn't going to wake up."

A woman's voice spoke out, delicately. "Don't say that, Bunny. She's our last hope."

You stayed silent, waiting for someone else to speak, but when no one spoke out, you only pondered to yourself. You weren't sure what they meant by last hope? You reviewed all you could remember:

"I was in the North Pole, and then I fell on conscious." You mumbled under your breath. The room went completely silent; you didn't realize you were speaking out loud. Opening your eyes nervously, you saw four faces you never expected to ever see. The Easter Bunny. The Tooth Fairy. The Sandman. And Santa Claus. All of them stood around the bed you were laying in, but they looked different than you imagined them.

The tooth fairy was wing less, and stood on the ground, wearing a white robe. The Sandman was a pale grey. The Easter Bunny resembled an average bunny. And Santa was incredibly thin, bald, and looked unbelievably tired. In all the stories you've read and all the movies you've watched, they looked so different than how you see them now, you knew that it had to do with Pitch Black; you knew that it was his fault that your idols looked so weak and frail, like how everything else was.

"Mate," Bunnymund asked questionably. "How'd you get here?" The bluntness caught you off guard and when you opened your mouth to answer, the tooth fairy did for you.

"Be polite!" She snapped, he grumbled about being taken advantage of before Toothiana turned to you with a forced smile. "What's your name?"

You cleared your throat, sitting up in bed, then muttered out your name and explained how you got here. "I took a plane alone," Being met with a series of astonished faces, you couldn't help but laugh. "My uncle was a pilot, so he gave me lessons. I've never flown solo, but I guess there's a time and place for everything, right?"

Sandy showed a series of symbols over his and you couldn't help but be amazed by how quickly he displayed each picture. North nodded his head in Sandy's direction and cleared his throat, "You came alone?" You bobbed your head, confused with his question. "How did find this place? It is invisible to the mere mortal's eye."

Staring into the distance, you thought on his question and then suddenly remembered collapsing in the snow due to your fatigue. "Someone took me here." You whispered quietly.

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said you came alone?"

"I did! It's just," You paused and sighed, deciding to explain why you came. "My name is _, I'm sixteen years old and I come from New York City, my home. A few months ago, the younger children began to have terrible nightmares and everything thing got colder than usual, even though where I live it was summer, but then it progressed, older children, my age, began to get the nightmares and it got even colder, then it got even worse, the adults were getting the nightmares and everything froze." You paused, looking over all the expressions of your heroes, the look on their faces told you that they knew all of this, but you needed to continue, more for you than them. "That's when Pitch revealed himself as the single handed master of us all, saying that he was the reason that we were all getting nightmares are freezing weather." Bunny chuckled lightly under his breath and you decided to ignore him, still continuing. "I knew he was the boogieman, I mean, that guy looks terrifying!" You smiled and a ray of hope entered your voice. "But, I knew that if he was the boogieman that meant all of you were real!"

Bunny sighed. "And why did you come to us? Didn't you think that if we could do something, we would've?" You cringed. "We're powerless, if you can't already tell."

"Bunny," Tooth reached out to him only to be bat away.

"No! Those blokes have finally bested us! We've tried our hardest, but we have nothing left! No one believes in us." He whispered the last part, looking utterly defeated.

North cleared his breath, hoping to change the subject and looked over to the sandman who was throwing up symbols frantically. "That's right!" He boomed, silencing everyone. "That doesn't explain how you got her, like I said, you can't see this place unless we permit you to, so how you ended up on our front door step doesn't make since. You said someone carried you right?" You nodded. "Do you remember what this person looks like?"

You thought hard, closing your eyes, trying to get a mental image. "He-He had a big, blue jacket and had white hair." You opened your eyes in confusion, "But, he looked like he was my age." When no one responded, you shook you head in disappointment. "I'm sorry; I must have been imagining things."

"No." Tooth whispered. "You did great, sweetie."

Bunny stared out of the window, which displayed a strong blizzard, "Jack's back."

_**Well.. How'd you like it? Was it a fail? Was it grand? Tell me! Review! Oh, by the way, if you didn't understand, the reason why Bunnymund laughed when you told him "That's when Pitch revealed himself as the single handed master of us all, saying that he was the reason that we were all getting nightmares are freezing weather.", it's because Jack's helping him and now the guardians know that Pitch isn't giving Jack any credit and we all know how much Jack HATES to be ignored, so there's some thinking food.. Also, I'm debating whether or not to even continue, so if you think I should please tell. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_The house lit aflame while dozens of fearlings pranced around the perimeter, ensuring that no one were to come in or out. Everyone in the neighborhood stood in the side lines, most silently crying, but knowing better than to speak. The only sounds that could be heard were the shouts coming from the residence and Jack's screaming as he tried to run past the fearlings and Pitch. "You can't do this!" He yelled at his leader, trying to shove past him with no success. "You said we'd rule the world, not destroy it! Let me save them!" Jack used his last ounce of strength into tackling into the fearlings barricade, only to bounce off. "You can't do this." He whispered again, more to himself than Pitch. _

_ The Nightmare King only laughed at the winter spirit's feeble efforts. "Oh, don't be like that. You know it had to be done." Suddenly, the house caved in on its self and when the crashing subsided, all sound disappeared, even Jack went silent. "There you go! It's all done now, the last believer is gone." Spinning on his heels, Pitch gazed menacingly over the crowd of people. "Do you see what happens when you defy me?" He boomed; no one dare speak up. "All of you are dismissed, happy nightmares to all and to all a terrible night!"_

_ The by standers began to leave the perimeter, a fearling had been assigned to each family, making sure that they all went home and got in bed. Jack lay on the floor, in front of the smoldering home, unable to do anything but cry over what happened. Now all hope of the Guardians regaining power was absolutely lost. His last friend was gone. _

_ "I'm sorry Jamie." Jack whispered, watching while the last ember vanished into the night. "I'm so sorry."_

The winter spirit sat atop a large oak tree, remembering the events that occurred several weeks ago, when it first happened all he did was bawl over his lost ally, but now it felt like all of his tears were gone. He couldn't cry in more. A sigh escaped Jack's lips, watching as the sun set in the horizon. Although Jamie was gone, Jack knew there was hope with you. You were the _real _last believer.

Jack wasn't sure how, but somehow you had slipped past his and Pitch's radar and for that he felt a gratitude to you, but at the same time it made him angry. The reason he had gone and joined Pitch was to be recognized, but still, no one saw him, but still the Guardians got noticed. Even though he and Pitch practically wiped them off the map, the Guardians still had one believer. He did all of this and no one noticed him, the Guardians did nothing and they got attention.

Screaming could be heard from below and dozens of people were scrambling around, trying to get away from the snow storm that Jack formed and he didn't care. He knew what he was doing was wrong and he wasn't planning on stopping until he got what he deserved. The only thing he ever wanted. To be believed in.

Looking around, you nervously took a bite out of your toast. Everyone was staring at you with anticipation and it was beginning to make you a bit anxious. North had just explained to you that the reason why the world was in chaos is because of Pitch Black and Jack Frost and you figured that they were waiting for some sort of outburst from you, which you didn't think was quite fair. It's true that it was a lot to take in when they told you everything and it's also true that you were amazed that all of this was going on, but it's not like you were necessarily surprised. It was a bit suspicious that Pitch was causing that much mayhem all by himself and now it all made sense, but there was one last thing that bothered you and the Guardians. If Pitch was rejecting Jack any fame, than why would he stay with him? After you heard of the Winter Spirit's rebellious attitude, you guessed that he would have fought back against his "comrade" by now.

Bunny cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to him, which was a bit of relief to you. "Eh, Mate?" You figured he was addressing you. "You said you were sixteen right?" After you nodded, he shifted in his chair. "No offence meant to you, but then why do you still believe in us still?"

"Bunnymund!" North and Tooth exclaimed at the same time. Stern looks pasted across both of their faces. "Don't ask questions like that!" Tooth continued, and then sighed. "At least she believes."

"Sorry!" Bunny raised his hands in defense. "I was just thinking you're a little too old."

You laughed uneasily; you presumed this question would come up. It always did, mostly amongst your friends who often made fun of you for keeping your childhood fantasies about these mystical heroes. Still, even you thought it was strange that you kept the hope that the Easter Bunny and the rest were real. "I guess it's because I needed something to believe in." When they all gave you quizzical looks you continued on. "Everyone needs something to believe in, right? Nobody's perfect we all need something to put our trust into and that's what you guys are for me." You paused and smiled. "So, for that, thank you. As weird as it may sound, all of you get me through the day, not as much anymore, but as a kid all the time." You blushed. "I guess even now. I mean look at me, I stole an airplane and flew to the North Pole to find you all."

Bunny patted you on the back and smiled, "You're a pretty good egg, you know that?"

Toothiana shook her head, "Not a good egg, a good tooth!"

A slew of sand images flew over Sandy's head, trying to get a word into the argument.

"No! No!" North patted his belly, laughing. "You are a good present!" You saw he winked in your direction before the four Guardians got into a random dispute on which of them had claim of what kind of "good person" you were.

You smiled, watching them bicker amongst themselves; it was hard for you to believe how Jack could ever reject an offer being one of the Guardians, as you would love to be in the position yourself.

_** Ugh, I rewrote this chapter four times and I still don't like it. Try not to bash, I'll make the next one better. I promise.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Guardians stood around in the global room, bickering about something you didn't quite understand. Instead of paying any attention, you stood in front of the sphere and looked for New York City. Standing on your tippy toes, you had to constantly be moving to the left underneath the United States. After about fifteen minutes you finally found it and silently cheered to yourself, not wanting to disturb the others. Suddenly, Bunny raised his voice and you almost lost your footing in surprise.

"I don't bloody care!" The Pooka yelled, raising his hands in the air and flailing them all around North's face. "They abandoned us once; I'm not going back to them! No way, mate!"

North growled, hands on his almost nonexistent stomach, "Don't raise your tone at me!" He growled, his voice steadily getting higher. "They left us for logical reasons; they didn't know there was another believer! But now we have," He paused and they all looked at you.

"Oh yeah, sure, we have her, but if we reveal her to the other spirits how long will she be safe? We all already know there are some spirits that are secretly against us. Do you want something to happen like it did with Jamie? Do you really want to put her in danger?"

There was a moment of silence while you stared between the two of them. Jamie? You weren't sure who they were talking about, but the way the four of them looked, you knew it couldn't be anything good. Swallowing harshly, you gazed over at Bunny and North, both of their expressions looked tragic, enough to break your heart.

"I won't be in danger." Everyone looked at you while you still stood by the globe, feeling smaller than ever. You stayed quiet for several minutes before regaining the ability to speak again. "I have all of you." You moved your arms out emphasizing all those in front of you. "And I don't know who Jamie is, but I know that you protected him, like you protect all the kids. You all try as hard you can to protect all the kids like me and I know with all of you by my side," You paused again, tears tumbling down your face. "I'll always be safe!"

Once again there was silence, looking between them all again, you bit your lip. You hated it when they fought and it seems like they always did. Was this normal? Did they usually argue about every little thing? You weren't sure. All you wanted was for it to stop, you've been here for a week and it seemed like that's all the four did. Fight.

"Sweetie," Tooth whispered, walking over and placing her hand on your shoulder. "Thank you, but we just don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"I won't!" You shouted, louder than intended. "I can handle myself and with you all of you by my side I'll never be hurt!" For a moment you and Tooth's eyes locked in silence before you quietly whispered. "I believe all of you can do it."

"Are you sure, ankle biter?" Bunny asked questionably, a small smile on his face.

"Most definitely," Your smile matching his as you quickly tried to wipe away the tears off your face. "I always have and I always will."

"So, Bunny," North's hand hovered over a large red button that stuck out of the wall. "May I?

There was a long pause before Bunny grumbled to himself. "Sure," North pressed the button and suddenly the northern lights appeared. Almost instantly, you were memorized, the slew of multi colored lights shot into the atmosphere and danced through the darkness of the night sky, or the day sky. You weren't sure what time of day it was, you never were; it was always dark.

"Wow," Your eyes sparkled as you stared out the window. "I always thought that the northern lights were a natural thing, but they're not, they're made by you guys!" Looking quickly at the Guardians, you opened your mouth once again. "How do you do that?"

Sandy threw up a question mark over his head and the moment that North began to answer your question in essay form you understood why.

Pitch Black sat in his new home in Washington DC; well it used to be Washington DC, now it was the nightmare capital of the world. There was a fearling and nightmare dust at every corner. It was terrifying.

The Nightmare King sat on the couch in front of the television, usually he hated modern technology, but seeing his face all over the news, that was nice.

"Welcome to Channel Seven News!" The blonde anchor lady pasted a fake smile on her face, having obvious bags underneath her eyes. "Today, we'd like to report that Pitch Black has delivered an address in Canada. In the speech, he said that he was to be the new supreme leader. Not shortly after this, Black was shot eleven times by a gang that hoped to end his reign." The girl paused and it seemed like for a short second her smile faded into a look of disappointment before changing back into its normal grin. "Good thing they were unsuccessful! Pitch Black is still alive! Yeah!"

Pitch smiled, turning off the TV. Everyone had this fake image where they pretended to like him, but it was obvious nobody did. Who would? It was just that nobody wanted him to have bad dreams. Glancing out the window, Pitch laughed with delight.

"Are those the northern lights" He sneered quietly. "Those idiotic Guardians have no end." Standing up, he walked onto the balcony and saw Jack dangling his feet off the edge. The Winter Spirit exhaled a sigh, unaware of Pitch's presence. "Ah, what's the matter, Jack?" He almost fell off the balcony in surprise. "Worried about me getting shot earlier today? I must assure you that I'm okay."

Jack laughed uneasily and stood up, "Oh yeah, of course." He paused, as it began to snow. "Hey, Pitch, when are you going to tell them that I'm working with you?" He asked, shifting nervously, and then sighed. It used to be that Jack had such a strong attitude and personality, but now he felt weak and small compared to Pitch and he absolutely hated it.

"In good time boy," Pitch smiled, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. Although Pitch looked honest when he said it, Jack felt like he was lying.

You smiled to yourself, sitting up on the side of the bed, alone in your oversized room; the Guardians were out and about, trying to track down spirits to help them take down Pitch and Jack. An hour before, Tooth had explained to you that the northern lights were usually used to contact the Guardians, but there were different types of lights, the type they used today was the type that spirits could see, opposed to the usual type only Guardians could see.

Tinkering with a snow globe North had left in your room, you were surprised how you weren't bored out of your mind. It was a fascinating snow globe; the picture on the inside was always changing. First, it was the North Pole. Then, it was New York. And now, it was some sort of golden castle. You turned it on its side in your hands to try to get a better look at it and abruptly it slipped out of your hands. Time seemed to move in slow motion as you reached for it, then the sphere crashed on the ground, instantly turning into some sort of portal.

The picture that was in the snow globe was the destination of the portal, the same, weird golden castle. Leaning down, you weren't sure whether or not to jump in, you definitely wanted to, but you weren't sure if you were allowed to. Suddenly, the door leading out of your room swung open and Sandy stood in the entrance, he heard the crash and was worried about you. You gasped in surprise when the door opened and fell off of the bed, into the portal.

Before it could close, Sandy jumped in with you and your last thoughts were on how clumsy you felt.

_** So, I won't be able to update in like five days, so I was determined to make an update now, but I'm so tired. I promise when I get back home, I'll edit it and make it ten times better, but for now please bear! Love you all! And hope you weren't to confused by my writing, ugh I hate it! Review! But, don't hate!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sandy made his way around the outside perimeter of the golden castle, looking all around for you. So far, there was no success in his search. As Sandy circled the area, he was surprised to see that there were no fearlings lurking around and was somewhat relieved, because that meant that you were in no immediate danger, but due to what has been going on he knew he should probably find you soon, just to be safe.

Looking at his palms, which were slippery with sweat, he noticed that they were beginning to get the old glow they once had. Actually, he was beginning to recognize that all of the Guardians were slowly turning back into their old selves. Toothiana was starting to grow back some of her feathers and was regaining some of her colors. North was beginning to gain weight and grow back his hair, which was somewhat of a relief due to the fact Sandy and the rest of the Guardians thought a bald North looked really strange. And Bunnymund was growing in height, now he was nearly three feet tall.

He tripped over the door step and stumbled into the front door. Sandy closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to allow the buzzing in his head subsides. He needed to find you; he knew if he didn't something terrible would happen. A few moments passed and Sandy opened his eyes. Conjuring a key in his hand, he stuck it into the lock and when it turned he sighed with relief and stepped in. Sandy hadn't been to his own home in forever.

The house seemed empty, but Sandy could never be too sure, almost all spirits and immortals knew where he lived, so the possibilities of who could be lurking in the shadows were almost endless. Exhaling a sigh, he knew it was time to get to work. Walking down a long hallway, he turned a corner and reached white door with a golden handle, turning the handle, he pushed lightly, and walked in. The room used to hold all of the sandman's extra dream sand dust, but all there was left now was one small pile. Scooping it up with only one hand, it didn't even fill his palm. Quickly throwing the last of the dream sand onto the ground it turned into a pathway that led out the doorway, it was going to lead him to you. Hopefully. Following the trail, Sandy didn't notice the immortal teen that stood in the corner, watching him.

Wanting to be at a complete advantage, Sandy walked to the side of the path, not wanting to lose it. Now the sandman followed the glowing dust and was walking aimlessly around the house without a clue on where he was heading. With the help of his bright sand, Sandy was led to the end of the trail, well at least where it ran out, because you weren't there. Considering the fact that it was so limited, Sandy wasn't surprised that it had run out, but he was still distressed that he didn't find you. He had literally checked every corner of the estate and hasn't seen you anywhere and due to circumstances this was unsettling to him.

_An hour earlier. _You stood up, gazing at the front of the giant castle and exhaled noisily through clenched teeth. The fall had left your back sore and you had no idea where you were, or where Sandy was. Walking around the corner of the estate for what felt like the thousandth time, you looked around, not sure of what to expect. You kept an open mind and were prepared for the worst, which was Pitch and Jack attacking you with an army of Fearlings, but you felt like the odds of that actually happening were slim, because for some reason this place was strangely soothing to you.

Suddenly, you noticed that the front door of the castle was opened. Running over, you slipped in and began to survey the inside of the residence. Walking down the hallway that Sandy did a mere ten minutes before, you turned at the white door with a golden handle. After peering inside you were instantly met with dismay for the space was empty.

"Hello," You called out in a hushed whisper. "Sandy are you in here?"

You were about to turn around and check out another room when you noticed a small light in the corner of the scope, narrowing your eyes, you noticed that the light was growing. Falling down onto the ground, you shielded your eyes from the light as it began to swallow you whole. But it seemed like that as soon as the light came it was gone and when you removed your hands from your face you saw a teenage boy, shyly holding out an outstretched arm.

"Jack?" You murmured eyes wide with surprise. He looked exactly like the Guardians described him as; he had snow white hair, looked to be at least seventeen, and carried a long staff. Crawling back, your eyes didn't leave the boy.

To your surprise, the immortal laughed. "Jack Frost? No." Walking forward, he extended a hand once again and grabbed yours, pulling you up off the ground. "My name's Nightlight." Then he bowed, kissing your hand. At first you thought he doing this in an attempt to flirt with you, but then you realized it was just his way of showing his respect. "Nightlight, bright light, sweet dreams I bestow. Sleep tight, all night. Forever I will glow. You must be the last believer." He blushed. "I've heard a lot about you."

Smiling lightly, you awkwardly curtsied in return. "It's a pleasure, Nightlight." You smiled and told him your name. "I must ask though, how did you get into this castle?" Then it dawned on you, it all made sense. "It's because it's your castle! That's why it glows!" You nodded in confirmation.

"No," He sighed, and then blushed again. Suddenly, he lifted his staff and began to use it to draw something in the air, like a sparkler, a trail of lights wavered in the atmosphere. A series of pictures began to spill out of the staff's diamond tip. First, it was a picture of what you assumed to be the golden castle. Second, it was a picture of who you immediately recognized as the sandman. Third, it was a picture of something you didn't quite understand at first, it was of all the Guardians and a few dozen other faces, including his. Finally, it was a picture of him holding a key.

The two of you stood in silence while you pondered on what the array of pictures meant, you assumed that Nightlight was like Sandy and preferred using images to speech and groaned. What a pain. You concluded that between the first two pictures the castle was Sandy's, but the third and fourth pictures had you stumped, all of the spirits, including Nightlight, and a key. Suddenly, it hit you; all of the good spirits had a key to Sandy's castle, as well as Nightlight, that's how he was able to get inside without breaking in.

"Since I have no home," He stuttered. "I make this my home."

"But you're all alone!" You exclaimed, surprising Nightlight. "Come back with me and Sandy to the workshop. We're trying to gather all the spirits and immortals to stop Pitch; if you come with us we'll be able to stop him for sure! Please! Come with us?" He drew a question mark in the air and you narrowed your eyes. "Don't be so stubborn!" Grabbing his hand you spun your heels and ran towards the door. "Let's go."

Almost as soon as you got out of the room, you ran into Sandy who looked beyond shocked running into you, he rebounded off of you when you two collided and fell on the floor. Scrambling up, he laid eyes on Nightlight and you guessed by the look on his face that the sandman thought Nightlight was Jack Frost like you had previously done. He sprung off the floor and on top of Nightlight who almost yelled in shock, quickly moving to the side, avoiding being tackled. Once again, Sandy was trying to get up off the ground, but this time threw up an array of images and symbols over his head.

Nightlight sighed and pulled out his staff once again, first he drew a picture of Jack, then a picture of himself, circling his own icon. It took Sandy a minute to calm down, vent, and realize what was going on, but when he did he profusely apologized for thinking he was Jack.

"Common mistake," Nightlight smiled, rubbing his arm nervously.

A sudden idea hit you, "How are we going to get back?" Sandy put a picture of a snow globe with an X over it above his head. Nightlight smiled and pulled one out of his pocket, then threw it on the floor. A display of the workshop appeared and the three of you jumped in.

_**Hey, I'm back! I was on a family camping vacation and we went to some bay and it was terrible and it made me realize I really hate socializing and I'm glad to be home at my computer. So, how'd you like the chapter? Nightlight is AMAZING "Guardians of Childhood" character and I love him, he's so adorable! I had to put him in my story! Ya'll have to look him up on Google images! Anyways, review, favorite, follow. All those things that I love. Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_** Well hello my wonderful readers! Oh my, this story is a lot more popular than I expected it to be! I thought it was going to get, like, 0 Favorites, 0 Follows, and then 1 Review that said something like, "This story stinks! Stop!" But, that didn't happen and it's all thanks to all of you. Thank you so much! Also, I'd like to give a little special thank you to **__**QuillOwl because she's been here from the start and I love her little reviews. So QuillOwl, you rock! **_

_** Back to story business, I'm super duper excited that you all liked Nightlight. Golly gosh, I was afraid you wouldn't accept him into my story and that definitely wouldn't be good because there are many spirits to come. ALSO, I need to ask, is my pace ok? I have a tendency to go too fast on a story, so I'm REALLY trying to do well on this, keeping it at a good pace. But, if it's too slow, please tell, I'm trying to find a happy medium here!**_

_** Without further ado, I present to you the Fifth and final chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Spirits were everywhere and every one of them were staring at you with such intensity that it made you feel very uncomfortable. North had told you that the Guardians were going to bring back allies to help them against Pitch, but you didn't expect them to be here so soon. You had only been gone a few hours and now the whole workshop was jam packed with people. Actually, you were surprised to see that you recognized some of the faces from stories and folklore, but only a few, the others were completely unknown to you. Turning your gaze to the Guardians you instantly felt guilty, they all looked so concerned about you.

Nightlight nudged you lightly in the ribs and your attention turned to him. "Everyone's looking at me." He whispered quietly, not wanting to draw a portrayal of his thoughts like usual. "Was there some sort of formal invitation for coming here, because I didn't get one?" Looking over everyone, you did notice that they had moved their attention from you to Nightlight and were muttering amongst themselves.

North stepped up and cleared his throat, wearing a nervous look on his face. "Nightlight, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Nightlight questioned, pulling out his staff in front of him as if expecting to have to use it against North.

"When was the last time you've associated with the Guardians or any spirit in that matter? How do we know that we can trust ya, mate?" Bunny questioned, raising an eyebrow and hoping towards Nightlight. You guessed that it would've been a lot more menacing if he was six foot and had his boomerangs back. "For all we know, you could be working for Pitch."

You felt a tug on your pant leg and looked down to see Sandy indicating for you to back up from the other Guardians and Nightlight. You did, not quite sure why they were giving the spirit such a hard time. If what they were saying was true, that Nightlight hasn't visited the pole or anyone in ages, it didn't matter to you. Moving to stand next to Sandy, you clenched your fist, hoping that everyone would to see as you do on the matter.

"P-P-Pitch," Nightlight stuttered in shock. His face went completely pale at the mention of the Nightmare King's name. Your eyes widened in terror as he began to shake violently, barely able to keep hold of his diamond staff. Looking over everyone, you realized that no one wore the same confused expression as you; instead they all looked in a state of understanding. Glancing down, you noticed that even Sandy looked unsurprised over how Nightlight was reacting to hearing Pitch's name. Quickly coming to terms that everyone in the room looked calm even though your friend was in a distressed state, you became extremely agitated with them all.

"Leave him alone!" To yours and everyone else's surprise you jumped next to Nightlight and firmly held his hand. "I don't know what's going on, but all of you do! This isn't fair, sure he hasn't seen you guys for however long, but that doesn't give any of you an excuse to accuse him of working for Pitch!"

There was a pause and everyone stared at you in shock, probably because you spoke out, but you didn't care. Turning your attention from the crowd to Nightlight, you looked over him with a worried expression, he seemed like he was in some sort of state of shock.

"Pitch. Lunaoff Prince. Dead. Trapped." Nightlight murmured those four statements over and over, like they were only words he knew. His staff rolled out of his hands as he stared at the ground, eyes wide open.

"What is going on?" You screamed, letting go of Nightlight's hand and backing up. You were terrified. "What's he saying?"

"It's time for a little bit of a history lesson, mate." Bunnymund sighed, looking extremely tired. "Back in the Dark Ages, Nightlight was the body guard of the Man in the Moon, who was known as Lunaoff Prince at the time. Some say that Nightlight was the first real guardian, he spent all of his time watching over this small baby, making sure he was safe." You looked from Bunny to Nightlight, who was still muttering under his breath and shuddering. You couldn't believe it, from all you heard about MiM you thought he was the first the first guardian, but it turns out that Nightlight was his guardian. "Pitch didn't want that, he went and attacked Lunaoff and his family, Nightlight put up a strong fight and then ejected the young prince onto the moon, hoping that that'd keep him safe, but the rest of his family died. Then, in an attempt to lock Pitch away, Nightlight banished him to a cave, but found that by doing so, he would be locked away in Pitch's heart. Many years passed before Nightlight was finally released and he had most of his memory erased when he got out, all he could remember was all the years of solitude, being locked away."

Turning around you heard another voice begin to speak; to your surprise you saw what looked to be a wizard. He had long white beard, white bushy eyebrows, and wore a long robe and had a red, spiraling hat. He also carried around a staff, like Nightlight; except his had a crescent at its tip opposed to Nightlight's which had a diamond. "When we first realized that Nightlight was amongst us, we all rushed to his side, asking him many questions about what had happened and when we realized that he was completely clueless, we told him." The man had a distant look on his face, looking extremely sad. "His reaction was exactly like it is now. Little things trigger his panic attacks and after it's done he'll remember nothing."

A few minutes passed and then your name was heard being whispered into the full room. Everyone, including you, turned to see Nightlight standing up straight, gazing at you curiously. "Is there something wrong?"

Biting your lip, you help back tears; you didn't want Nightlight to worry. You didn't want him to go into another panic attack. The glowing spirit smiled and leaned forward, taking your hand in his. Then he picked up his staff off the floor and then began to draw something in the sky. Leaning in against Nightlight's shoulder, you smiled; glad to see that he was happy.

* * *

_**Of course this isn't the last chapter; I have much more to come! I hope you enjoyed some Nightlight history and were happy with the ending. I think it's cute, no, I think Nightlight's cute! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! (I don't like how I worded anything in this chapter, all my sentences were choppy. GAHH!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Let me get this straight." You mumbled quietly, standing in front of the workshop. Cold blizzard winds were beating on you and it was freezing. Everyone had gathered outside and you were the only one shivering, feeling like a popsicle. Apparently, due to the fact they were all immortal, they didn't get cold. It explained how North was able to live in the Pole without freezing, but to you it was still almost unbearable. You wore North's thick jacket, a pair of multi colored "fairy" pants, a golden scarf, and a gray, plain Easter Island beanie. Actually, you weren't quite sure of what _exactly_ you were wearing, but it kept you half warm so it was fine. Being the most stylish person wasn't ever an important thing for you anyways. "I'm going through training?"

"Ah yes," North nodded, snapping his attention from a group of spirits that you haven't quite met yet. "You are well aware of the fact that we, The Guardians, and the rest of the spirits are supposed to protect you, yes?" You opened your mouth to respond, but he went on before you could get a word in. "Well, we can't possibly do everything, so we're planning to instill some basic fighting skills in you." Swallowing harshly, you noticed everyone's eyes were on you, like always. Sometimes you felt like an exotic animal by the way they all stared. The thought was amusing because it was partially true. You were the exact same as the polar bears you've seen roaming around near the work shop, a dying species that is trying to be preserved.

"So, what am I going to have to do?" You asked nervously, not liking the sound of training. When you came to meet The Guardians, you didn't expect to be put you to work. Suddenly, a thought hit you hard. What did you expect to happen? You weren't sure. Maybe you anticipated that when you came to the "Big Four", as the other spirits have been jokingly calling them, and told them that Pitch Black was wrecking havoc on the world they would be able to fix everything in a synch, then sign a few autographs. This is not what you planned to happen. As far as you knew, Pitch was still putting everyone you know in pain. Have any of them done anything about it? You couldn't even remember how long you've been here. It's been at least a month.

Bunnymund jokingly threw up two fists and hopped around side to side, the two of you were almost at an equal height, but you were still taller. Curiously and with a bit of terror, you gazed at Bunny. Was he going to fight you? "You have to challenge all of us, ankle bitter!" He laughed, still bouncing around. "If you can take all of us down, I'm sure you can demolish Pitch." Unsure whether or not he was joking, you backed up and fisted your hands, pulling them up to your face. Staring down Bunny, he kept taunting you, when he was a mere foot away from your face you released your fist and punched him in the nose. For a moment everyone paused and Bunny's eyes widened in surprise before falling in the snow, rubbing his nose attentively. While everyone gapped at you, Sandy stood in the corner, laughing to himself.

"She hit him." Looking over your shoulder you saw a young girl dismounting off of a giant goose. She looked to be the same age as Nightlight and had long, brown hair. The way she carried herself made you sure that she was a spirit rather than a mortal. "I thought this was supposed to be the last believer? What is she doing hitting our fellow spirits?"

"It's not what you think, Katherine." The wizard that had spoken to you last night stepped forward, talking to the girl. "She's sleep deprived and over the past few weeks she's had to take in a lot of information. She's overwhelmed and wasn't aware of the fact that Bunnymund was playing with her rather than being a threat." He stated and you wanted to groan, not quite sure why he had such an informative tone.

"It's true," Bunny laughed uneasily on the ground, rubbing his nose nervously. Wobbling slightly, he forced himself to stand up. "I was kind of intimidating her, I mean, me being me. I can intimidate anyone, but if you didn't see, it looked like I was going to take a swing at her!" He swayed over to you and awkwardly fell on you in an attempt to pat you on the back. Immediately feeling bad, you began to think that you hit him a little too hard. "Besides you didn't mean to hurt me, right, mate? It was an accident?"

As soon as you nodded, Katherine began talking again, still giving you an icy glare. "You're only four foot tall, Bunnymund; you can't oppose that much of a threat and you most definitely cannot defend yourself that well." She growled and Bunny opened his mouth, showing a fake look of offence, still leaning against you for support. "And you," She was _still_ staring at you and you could've sworn that you saw hate in her eyes. "I've only been here for ten minutes and I already don't like. Keep your hands to yourself, believer." She snapped. "I don't think you'd want to hurt the people protecting you because I sure as hell won't take care of you if they leave."

"Katherine!" To your complete surprise, North spoke up; anger was obvious in his voice. "Don't be rude, I don't like this attitude of yours." He said, his tone beginning to digress from its previous furious state. "We asked you to join us here to help us against Pitch, not cause trouble for our guest. If you keep up this unlikeable personality and proceed to try and start up a fight with the last believer, I will ask you to leave the premises." Katherine's eyes widened and it looked like she had just received a punch to the gut, a look of betrayal was pasted all over her face.

"Fine! Kailash, let's go!" She gestured to her goose. "I'm leaving for Santoff Claussen, I'll be back tomorrow!" She jumped on top of her goose who immediately took off, with a few strokes of her huge wings; the two were high in the sky. Snow flew everywhere and before you knew it, the two were only a little dot in the distance.

"North," The wizard sighed. "I'm sorry for my Katherine's behavior. It seems like lately she's been so defiant." Pausing for a moment, he shook his head sadly. "I'm guessing it has to do with the fact that she's been under so much pressure since she can't read any of her stories to the children. It's so odd on how much tending to kids soothes her, but since she can't read to anyone, not even in Santoff Clausen, she's been going through some sort of withdraw." Shaking his head his eyes left the little dot in the sky for it had disappeared. "I guess that's what she gets for being _Mother_ _Goose_, right?" The two of them laughed uncomfortably.

"It's fine," North forced a smile. "She's young and filled with anxiety. If I were in her possession I'd probably be acting the same as her, I believe her attitude will wash away soon, Ombric." Relief washed over you as finally the wizard's name was said: Ombric. Also, by the sounds of it, Katherine or Mother Goose was his daughter. You remember hearing about his daughter, but you were never told she was such a jerk.

"Sorry," You grumbled quietly, remembering the fact that Bunny was still leaning against you. He only chuckled lightly under his breath and finally was able to regain his balance, then hobbled back into the work shop. Now looking around, you saw that most of the other spirits have retreated inside, too. They were all probably trying to avoid all their bickering. Toothiana sighed and came to your side, patting you on the back, trying to comfort you. The two of you stood outside quietly for several minutes before you realized that the two of you were the only people outside.

"I met Katherine many years ago," She began; her face looked very tired, as if remembering a sad story. "It was when Pitch first began to attack again, before the official _Guardians _role came along. Katherine was ten years old and the six of us were very close. She, North, Ombric, Bunnymund, Nightlight, and I were unable to be separated. We were on the constant move, determined to protect the children of the world. As close as we all were, Nightlight and Katherine were the closest, since they were so similar in age. But as time went on, Nightlight began to change, the pressure of watching the children began to eat at him. That's when the panic attacks began to hit. Katherine, being Mother Goose as you may have noticed, was put in a state of worry when she wasn't able to comfort him since that's her unspoken job." She paused and you noticed the winds becoming stronger, a blizzard was coming. "Then she became immortal like the rest of us and may I not be the first to say the life of a spirit is a lonely one. The day she became an eternal youth is the day she forever changed."

"What do you mean?" You asked curiously, thinking on Katherine's outburst that happened a few minutes before.

"She used to be the sweetest girl in the entire world, she'd only think of others and do whatever she was told, but now it seems like she's turned terribly bitter." Laughing uneasily, Tooth began to head inside, leaving you alone in the snow. "We joke that she is forever stuck in her terrible teenage years."

* * *

Jack walked down the street where Jamie's house used to stand, where only ashes remain. There were two kids, one a boy and the other a girl, looking to be around five years old walked in front of him a fearling was walking at their side, so they stayed quiet, not wanting for the giant beast to harm them. Jack had noticed that they were holding hands, not in a romantic way _obviously_, but in a way of assurance. Although they both looked absolutely terrified, the boy stood up a little taller, trying to be brave for the girl. He assumed that they were brother and sister and that the boy was slightly older than the girl.

The thing that bothered Jack was why their parents weren't around; he couldn't guess where they could be. Lately people had being hiding inside, so he couldn't even figure why kids this young were outside and it's not like he could ask them. He couldn't even talk to them. The best guess he could conjure up was school, that's the only reason he could guess why kids could be walking around alone. Apparently some school teachers have banned together to continue on children's education, so two hours a day they teach all the kids willing to learn.

Pitch would it hate that if he knew about it, so Jack has kept it quiet. They hold the lessons at an abandoned super market and due to this he has been layering the outside perimeter of the shop with ice which the fearlings apparently immensely hated, so the only time that the fearlings left the kids alone would be when they were at school.

Jack couldn't really guess why he was helping the kids. What have they ever done for him? Nothing, so why did he bother assisting them in their pull to go to school? He had no idea, usually he reported matters such as this to Pitch, but lately he's been keeping things on the down low and has been having to take extra steps so that the kids and he don't get in trouble. That was the weirdest part to him, he was doing _extra_ work for these brats, he didn't even like doing normal work, let alone extra.

Suddenly, a loud scream echoed through the neighborhood, knocking Jack into reality. It was the two kids. The girl was cowering in a ball on the ground while the boy, with an absolutely terrified look on his face, stood over her. The fearling stared the boy down; nightmare sand was flying in every direction, licking away at the boy. "Hey!" Jack screamed, the fearling turned to the spirit's direction to get pelted in the face with a snowball. "Don't do that!" He growled, not realizing he was holding the staff in front of him, ready to spring on the monster. The fearling paused for a moment and looked from Jack to the boy, then flew away, probably to tattle on him for defending a child, but he didn't care. Running to the child, Jack looked over him in concern. "You okay sport? Yeesh, you're not a fearling now are you?"He went to pat the boy on the back when his hand fazed through, his eyes widened in surprise as the girl got up off the ground and stood in the same exact spot Jack was standing in.

"Are you okay, Robby?" She asked the boy, while Jack backed up in a state of belief. He saved their lives and they still weren't grateful enough to see him. Jumping up into the sky, holding his staff high, his vision was blurry from tears. He didn't care why the fearling attacked them, he didn't want to know. No matter what he did, no one ever believed in him. Rising higher and higher in altitude he began to wonder if anyone will ever believe in him or if he'll be stuck working with Pitch forever.

* * *

Leaning against the wall in your room, you exhaled a sigh. Apparently, while you and Sandy had ventured to his castle the other Guardians and spirits had decided someone should be constantly watching over you for extra protection. This included while you were sleeping. They would rotate nights and watch you. Tonight was Bunnymund's turn.

You looked over to the side of the room where Bunny sat in a chair with his eyes shut in thought. At least he wasn't planning to stare you down all night. Crossing the room, you lay down in your bed and turned your back to him, trying to make sleep come quickly. Although Bunny wasn't necessarily staring at you, he was watching. That made you feel a bit uncomfortable.

Also, you still felt bad for knocking him down and now he had to watch over you. Bunny strangling you in your sleep wouldn't be much of a surprise to you since you put humiliation on him in front of all the others. Even though what Katherine said was true, Bunny was only four foot tall and couldn't really defend himself, that didn't mean he wasn't embarrassed due to the fact that a teenage girl knocked him down with a one hit-KO.

"Sorry," You grumbled, half hoping he'd hear you, half hoping he wouldn't.

There was a long pause before Bunny responded, "Did you say something, mate?"

Rolling on your side to face him you highered your voice and realized it cracked. "I'm sorry for pushing you down today. I didn't mean to, it's just I'm on edge a lot and I know that's no excuse, but I'm sorry." Pausing, you saw that Bunny looked surprised to your apology and you shook your head. "You can punch me back if you want."

He only laughed and reclosed his eyes, trying to get comfortable for the long night ahead for the both of you. A deep anger washed over you and you rolled back over on your other side, staring at the wall. He didn't even accept your apology. It only took a few minutes before you were in a deep sleep.

_Darkness was everywhere; it covered everything and touched everyone. You were running. You weren't exactly sure why, but you knew that you had to. He was here. If he found you, he would kill you. You were sure of it. Turning a corner, you dove behind a crate and leaned against it in an attempt to catch your breath. You had no idea on how long you had been running, minutes, hours, days? All you really knew was that you couldn't let him catch you; hopefully this hiding spot was good enough to conceal you. Footsteps echoed through the room. He was close. Crawling to the edge of the crate which stood next to the wall, you sat in the corner, bundled up in a ball. The footsteps got louder and louder and you heard ringing in your ears, terror was beginning to wash over you. _

_Then, they stopped, the echoing ceased and relief was imminent. Moving to the other side of the crate once again, you checked to see if anyone was in the isle. It was too dark to tell, so you just leaned back to see if he would come back._

"_She's here!" The rough, Russian accent hit you like a punch in the face like always, but for once it wasn't in a comforting tone, it was in betrayal. _

"_Yes," The pooka added, "She's hiding behind the crate. Right there."_

_Toothiana's usually motherly tone filled with protection was laced with anger and disloyalty, so different from its normal tone like North's. "Take her, leave us be."_

_Then, a ray of dream sand trailed over you, wrapping you up and picking you up off the ground. Moments passed and you were weightless, being carried to your death. When you were plopped onto the ground it was at The Guardian's feet. Looking over your shoulders, you gazed into the four's eyes as tears swelled up in yours. _

"_I thought you were going to protect me?" You asked in shock._

"_It was you or us, sweetie." Tooth said quietly, her face looked pained. "I mean, who is more important? Four mystical Guardians protecting all children of the world? Or one girl who nobody knows?"_

_You opened your mouth to object and plead for them to help you, but then you heard the deafening sound of footsteps once again. Spinning around to see in front of you, you gasped. He stood tall I front of you, holding his weapon high, ready to strike you down. _

"_Ah, hello 'Last Believer', are you ready for your demise?" Jack Frost asked with a wicked smile pasted across his face._

"Wake up mate!" Your eyes fluttered open and saw Bunny leaning over you. It took you a moment to stop screaming and realize that everything you had just experienced was all a dream. "What happened?"

* * *

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, but hey it's a long chapter! Yeah! Sorry it's not that good, I don't know.. I just don't like it, but at the same time I don't know what else to write for it.. UGH! Anyways, thanks for reading and make sure to review! (No Hate, please!) Love you!**_


End file.
